Remembers!
|katakana = リメンバーズ! |romaji = Rimenbāzu! |sungby = KiRaRe |releasedate = August 17, 2016 |format = Single |label = Pony Canyon |previoussingle = Startin' My Re:STAGE!! |nextsingle = Akogare Future Sign }} (リメンバーズ!) is the second single by the unit, KiRaRe. Tracklist Romaji= #Remembers! #Kimi ni Okuru Angel Yell #Remembers! (inst.) #Kimi ni Okuru Angel Yell (inst.) |-| Japanese= #リメンバーズ！ #君に贈るAngel Yell #リメンバーズ！(inst.) #君に贈るAngel Yell (inst.) |-| English= #Remembers! #Angel Yell For You #Remembers! (inst.) #Angel Yell For You (inst.) Lyrics Romaji= Oshiete suki na mono omoidashite 1・2・3! Kodomoppokute mo warawanai kara Butai sode naru mune uta ni komeru kashi toka Yomikaesu no wa chotto hazukashi kedo Awasu furi ni tebyoshi odori mo suki yakedo♪ Sugite ku kono kisetsu ga nani yori itoshi (Shining Light...Precious Ties...Dream Inside...!) Omoidashite mune no oku ni wasureta kimi no “daisuki” wa Donna yume wo mita no? Donna yume wo mite mo...! Kitto Dream Inside! Muchuu nara kimi no yume mo kanau yo Akogare wa kirari hikaru kono mune no “daisuki” ga! Mitsukedasu egao and You, with dream inside Atsukunaru GAJETTO terashita TEKUNOROJI Daioudo wa matataku hoshi no sora Girigiri no SUPIIDO sumi o semeru suriru ga DEDDO hito no HAATO takanara sete ku Kawaii fuku ni uinku todome wa pozuda-mii☆ Nandemo! Kimi no “suki” ga hajimari wo shitteru (Shining Star...Thrilling Heart...It's Showtime...!) Omoiegaku tokimeki e no bijon wo mitsuketa ano hi wa Naze ka namida ga deta mune ga furuete ita Sonna Dream Inside! Utau kara kimi no egao mo misete Shinjiteta mirai hitotsu ARUBAMU ni tojite iku Afuredasu koe ga and we will smile with you!! Watashi no suki na mono watashi no takaramono zutto zutto sagashiteta hikari Ochikondemo (don't you remember?) Kutabirete mo (Stand by me, Stand by you) Soba ni iru dake de egao ni nareru kizuna kitto zutto...! (anytime, anyday, anywhere...!) Omoidashite mune no oku ni afureta kimi no “daisuki” wa Donna yume wo mita no? Donna yume wo mite mo...! Kyou wa Dream Inside! Egaiteta yume ga hitotsu kanau yo Dakishimeta negai RIMENBAZU! Saikou no “daisuki” wa It's Tonight!! Kimi to itsu made mo Singing Dancing Wishing Smiling Dream Inside! |-| Japanese= 教えて好きなもの　思い出して 1・2・3！ 子供っぽくても笑わないから 舞台袖 鳴る胸　歌にこめる歌詞とか 読み返すのは　ちょっと恥ずかしいけど 合わす振りに手拍子　踊りも好きやけど♪ 過ぎてくこの季節が　なにより愛しい (Shining Light…Precious Ties…Dream Inside…！) 思い出して　胸の奥に忘れた　君の“大好き”は どんな夢を見たの？ どんな夢を見ても…！ きっと Dream Inside！ 夢中なら君の夢も叶うよ 憧れはキラリ光る　この胸の“大好き”が！ 見つけだす　笑顔 and You,with dream inside 熱くなるガジェット　照らしたテクノロジー ダイオードは瞬く星の空 ギリギリのスピード　隅を攻めるスリルが デッドヒートのハート　高鳴らせてく 可愛い服にウィンク　トドメはポーズだみぃ☆ なんでも！君の“好き”が　はじまりを知ってる (Shining Star…Thrilling Heart…It's Showtime…！) 思い描く　ときめきへのビジョンを　見つけたあの日は なぜか涙が出た　胸が震えていた そんな Dream Inside！ 歌うから　君の笑顔も見せて 信じてた未来ひとつ　アルバムに綴じていく 溢れ出す　声が and we will smile with you！！ 「さーて、お待ちかねのアピールタイムや〜 それじゃあみいちゃんから〜」 「みいは、みいだみぃ！ 今日はみいのために集まってくれて ありがとみぃ！みいは可愛いものが大好きみぃ！」 「ボクは本城香澄。体を動かすことが好きで サバゲ部にも所属している。サバゲーとは……」 「ちょーっと香澄！ アイドルとは関係ない話はやめるみぃ！ 時間がないみぃ！」 「わたしなにも考えてきてない……紗由さんどうしよう〜」 「もう舞菜ったら、あれだけ忘れないようにって言ったのに。 私は月坂紗由です！ 小さいころからアイドルを目指して 頑張ってきました！」 「…柊かえ。好きなものは電子ガジェット。おわり」 「えっと、式宮舞菜です。本を読むことが好きです。 これでいいのかな……？」 「市杵島瑞葉です〜。謡舞踊部の部長やってます〜。 こんなうちらやけど、よろしゅうお願いします〜」 私の好きなもの　私の宝物　ずっとずっと探してた光 落ち込んでも(don't you remember？) くたびれても(Stand by me,Stand by you) 側にいるだけで　笑顔になれる絆　きっと　ずっと…！ (anytime,anyday,anywhere…！！) 思い出して　胸の奥に溢れた　君の“大好き”は どんな夢を見たの？ どんな夢を見ても…！ 今日は Dream Inside！ 描いてた夢がひとつ叶うよ 抱きしめた願い　リメンバーズ！ 最高の“大好き”は It's Tonight！！ 君と　いつまでも Singing Dancing Wishing Smiling Dream Inside！ |-| English= Videos Trivia * This song appears in the album, KiRaRhythm External Links *Website Single Info Category:Songs Category:KiRaRe Category:KiRaRe Songs Category:KiRaRe Singles